powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Source
The power to possess various abilities granted by specific sources. Also Called * Power Core/Source Affinity Capabilities The user gains their powers from different sources either by developing it or by birth. This power source can evoke a substance, traditionally energy, from an outside source towards the user and contain it. The user is not restricted to manipulating the raw power from within oneself, the person can also control the substance/energy within their surroundings. Applications * Ability Recharging * Energy Sourcing Associations *Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Spiritual Force Manipulation **Magical Energy Manipulation ***Mana Manipulation *Power Manifestation *Power Source Creating *Quintessence Force *Superpower Manipulation **Power Augmentation **Power Bestowal **Power Inheritance **Power Sharing Limitations *Power Source may be stolen. *Destruction of the source may render the user powerless. *Power may come at a price. Known Users Known Sources Gallery Cartoon/Comics File:Seed_of_Wonder.jpg|The Seed of Wonder (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic), the source of all magic on Earth. Red Lantern Corps.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps (DC Comics) are an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Red Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of rage the Butcher Entity. Orange Lantern Corps.jpg|The Orange Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of avarice the Ophidian Entity. File:Sinestro_Corps.JPG|The Sinestro Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Qwardian Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of fear the Parallax Entity. Green Lantern Corps.jpg|The Green Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of will the Ion Entity. Blue Lantern Corps.jpg|The Blue Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of hope the Adara Entity. Indigo Lantern Tribe.jpg|The Indigo Tribe (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of compassion the Proselyte Entity. Star Sapphire Corps.jpg|The Star Sapphires (DC Comics) are an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, a prison containing the embodiment of love the Predator Entity. Black Lantern Corps.jpg|The Black Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, a prison containing the Anti-Monitor built by the demonic entity Nekron. White Lantern Corps.jpg|White Lantern Corps (DC Comics) is an intergalactic organization that gain their power through their rings from the embodiment of life the Life Entity. Flash new 52.jpg|Speedsters (DC Comics) get their power from the Speed Force - an interdimensional power source that grants speed to those that conduct it. File:Big_Wand_(Fairly_OddParents).jpg|The Big Wand (Fairly Oddparents), Source of All Fairy Magic File:Infinity_Gems.jpg|Infinity Gems/Stones (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man.jpg|Along with all beings with spider-based powers, Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) powers are derived from a connection to the Web of Life, an arachnid-based supernatural force. Miraculouses.png|Miraculouses (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) are pieces of jewelry that are able to bestow superpowers on those that wear them, given magical power by sprite-like creatures called Kwamis. Tikki.png|Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the ladybug miraculous… Ladybug marinette.jpg|…allowing Marinette Dupain-Cheng to transform into Ladybug. Plagg Miraculous Ladybug Kwami.png|Plagg (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is the kwami that grants magic power to the cat miraculous… Adrien Chat Noir Miraculus Ladybug.png|…allowing Adrien Agreste to transform into Chat Noir. Nooroo Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Nooroo (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is the kwami that grants magical power to the Butterfly/Moth miraculous… Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|…granting Hawk Moth his powers. Wayzz Kwami Miraculous Ladybug.png|Wayzz (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is the kwami that grants magic power to the turtle miraculous, granting its wearer magical powers. Hawk moth Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to bestow others superpowers through akumas and the power of his miraculous… Kim Dark Cupid Corruption Miraculous Ladybug.gif|…granting them a variety of different abilities and a new identity. Live Television/Movies The Flash & Zoom.gif|Speedsters (Arrowverse) get their power from the Speed Force - an interdimensional power source that grants speed to those that conduct it. Ego Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a celestial that holds incredible telekinetic power, being able to manipulate the matter of the planet that makes up his true form… Star-Lord Peter Quill marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|…a power that his son Peter Quill is able to tap in to. When Ego dies, Peter loses his celestial power. Anime/Manga Paths (Attack on Titan).png|The Paths (Attack on Titan) are the invisible channels that connect all Subjects of Ymir and are what allow for the Titan powers to exist in the first place. Genkai Spirit Wave Orb.gif|The Spirit Wave Orb is the source of power of Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) and for decades stored her Spirit Energy and the energy of her body in the space within her to serve as the bulk of her power and succession technique of her fighting style. Video Games IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFamous) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. Ultra Necrozma.png|Fragmented parts of Necrozma's (Pokémon) body are the Z-crystals that allow Pokémon to perform Z-moves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Power Sources Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers